


I Love My Boys

by DiamondFox0518



Category: Roadtrip TV
Genre: Anxiety, Concussions, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondFox0518/pseuds/DiamondFox0518
Summary: When Brooklyn, Andy, and Mikey are at the flat cleaning everything turns for the worst. Will everything work out or will they need to stay strong for their loved ones.Jack, Brooklyn, and Harvey are lovers and take care of one another.Rye, Mikey, and Andy are madly in love and love one another with all their hearts.





	I Love My Boys

Brooks POV:  
Andy, Mikey, and I are cleaning the flat while Jack and Rye are going grocery shoping. I was humming to music when I heard it thunder.

Andy's POV:  
I was fixing the sheets when the first shock came. I saw Brooklyn visibly tense, I then remember that Brook is terrified of thunder. "Brook?" I ask "y-yeah A-Andy?" He stutters in reply "wanna sit with me until the boys get back, then you could hang with Jack?" I added after Brooklyn nodded as a response. I reached my hand out so I could help him up to the top bunk, that's when it all went wrong.

Mikeys POV:  
I was singing along to Ed Sheeran when I heard the most terrifying thing in my life. I hear a scream, crash, and a pained cry, then "A-Andy wake up, ANDY!!" I quickly call Rye as I run into the bedroom, what I saw was mortifying Andy was lying unconsious on the floor, Brook was trapped(crushed) under his and Andy's bunk which has fallen onto Rye and my bunk. I was snapped back to reality by Rye yelling "Mikey, BABE, MIKEY!?!?" I was so scared that I froze up "I-I-I A-Andy f-f-floor B-brook t-t-trapped" I stutter in reply "Mikey what's happebed, we are on our way back right now" Rye said muttering something probrolly to Jack. I hang up so I can lift the bed somewhat off Brooklyn who started to hyperventilate and have him try to squeeze through the gap.

Rye's POV:  
After the call with Mikey I tell Jack to put the groceries on the register and leave them there, I start running with Jack trailing behind me. We run in the rain until we get to the flat when Jack suddenly rips the keys from my hands mouthing listen. I listen to the noise realizing the sound of sobs and Mikey's panicking voice.

Brooklyn's POV:  
I sob thinking about what happened -FLASHBACK- I grabbed Andy's hand and tried to pull myself up onto the top bunk but the table moved under my feet and I fell backwards. Andy tried to grab me but the bed started tipping I screamed and hit the ground, Andy hit his head on the fan and fell over the side, my back hurts from where i hurt it on stage so I let out a pained cry. I whimper then sob when Mikey runs into the room stuttering something into the phone, I can't get out from under the bed because my back hurts when i try to move at all. I start hyperventilating probrolly from panicking or from being trapped.-END FLASHBACK- I hear the door open and running I see Jack and whimper while curling into a ball.

Rye's POV:  
I rush over to the bed to help mikey get it higher off of Brooklyn, Jack immediately runs in between us and grabs Brook holding him to his chest protectivly. Mikey and I drop the bed and I rush over to Mikey. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his temple, "Mikey do you know what happened?" I ask him. He shakes his head and quietly sobs into my shoulder, I dial Blairs number and hope to god he answers. "Hello Rye" Blair says "Blair you need to come back to the flat with Harvey right now." I state "What? Why? What's happened?" he asks "Andy's unconscious, Brook is having a panic attack, and he cant walk he hurt his back again I think"I rush. "Oh god we are in the car right now be there in 5" Blair says before hanging up. I look over at Jack and Brook, Jack is holding Brook in his arms kissing his forehead and hair while pacing the hallway. I peck Mikey on the lips and tell him to help me with Andy. He nods and wipes his eyes, he runs to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. I kneel next to Andy and lift his head into my lap, I run my fingers through his hair and wait for Mikey.

Jacks POV:  
I sit on the floor in Blair's room with Brook in my lap still crying. I kiss his head and tell him Harvs will be here soon. That's when Blair and Harvey run into the flat with paramedics rushing behind them. I see Harvey and run my fingers through Brook's messy hair. Harvs comes next to me and kisses Brook on the temple and pecks me on the lips. "What happened love?" Harvs asks after Brooklyn calms down mostly "I was s-scared of the storm and A-Andy was going to l-let me stay in his bed until J-Jack and Rye got back." Brook says starting to hyperventilate again, I hand him to Harvey and getup to grab Brook's favorite elf jumper. I give Brook the jumper and he calmed down enough to tell us the rest.

Mikeys POV:  
I cry quietly thinking that one of my boyfriends is unconscious and could die. I was sitting in Rye's lap after the paramedics came in getting Andy ready for the ambulance. I lay my head on his shoulder until we get up to go to the hospital with Andy. We both get into the ambulance while the other boys drive there themselves. I hold onto Andy's hand while laying my head on Rye's shoulder, Rye leans his head ontop of mine. "I'm scared Rye" I whisper to him "I know babe I am too, but Andy will be just fine." He whispers back. We finally get to the hospital and have to wait until we can see him. Jack, Harvey, Brook, and Blair come in after a couple of minutes.

No ones POV:  
Mikey and Brook quickly fall asleep after a few more minutes tired from all the crying and stress, Brook curled up into Jack's side and Mikey on top of Rye on one of the couches. Soon enough all the boys are asleep except for Blair making sure to watch out for Andy's doctor. Harvey fell asleep with Jack in between his legs and Brooklyn in Jack's lap. Rye and Mikey fell asleep together on a couch completely tangled together not letting each other go, worried if they did they would be separated like they were from Andy. After a few hours Andy's doctor came out and told the boys he was awake and only had a concussion. Rye and Mikey were the first to go in and they kissed Andy all over his face, head, and hair. Brook was next to go in he was in Jack's arms, he cried and told Andy how sorry he was and cryed harder when Andy hugged him and told him it was alright.

Jack's POV:  
I pecked Brook on the lips and carried him back to the waiting room, Harvey took Brook from my arms and kissed me on the lips and mouthed 'love you' while he took Brooklyn back to his hospital room so he could be checked out as well. I stayed with the boys until Andy was cleared to leave, then I went over to Brooklyn and waited with Harvey. I held Harvey's hand and leaned my head on his shoulder. Harvey kissed my temple and said "I love you both so much." Harvey gently rubbed circles on Brook's hand with his thumb, the doctor then came in and told us Brooklyn only had a few bruised ribs and a bruised spinal cord. The doctor gave Brook crutches and cleared him to leave. When we got home Brook layed down on his, my, and Harvey's bed with Harvey and I on each side of him. 

Mikeys POV:  
I walked into the bedroom with a biscut and looked at the three boys and smiled, I love it when they are happy. I climb into my bed and ate the biscut. Rye and Andy came in smiling and laughing at a joke Andy made. I yawn and turn over to sleep when I feel two extra bodies added to the bed. I smile and went to sleep saying "I love you Rye, I love you Fovs."


End file.
